Slash x Kenny
by AndrewTheDankMemeFuck
Summary: Slash finds a human that really seems to get him. Super gay. Gay.
1. New Kid in Town

To say it was less than an ordinary day for the twenty one year old Kenny Michaels would be a major understatement. It all started that morning. Kenny knew it would be a bad day the moment he opened his eyes. However, the pink haired boy rubbed his tired lids and began to get dressed, despite his foul mood. As a fresh newcomer to New York City, he wasn't used to the stale air and noises that accompanied such a large urban area. This would explain as to how he ended up not getting any sleep. Being from a small town in bum-fuck nowhere, noises were bothersome at the moment, but he knew he'd just have to get over it.

Since today was his day off, he decided it would be best to go ahead and get some important shopping done. He sat at his desk, doing a twirl in his chair, just to liven up the act of sitting as he grabbed his favorite pink gel pen. He pulled out his note pad and made sure to mumble what he needed as he wrote, so as not to get distracted, "Milk. Eggs. Tea... uhhhh... Probably should get cereal..."

After finishing his list, he tossed his notepad and pen in his backpack, making double sure to grab his keys and wallet before heading out the door. He took a sharp left down the hall of his apartment floor and pressed the button for the elevator. Kenny hoped to God no one would show up to join him or already be on the metal clangy death trap that was six floors up. He wondered how fast it would take him to die if the cable snapped. Sometimes he fantasized about it. Dying seemed pretty sweet since he was sure his life was going nowhere good or even mediocre.

After reaching the bottom of his building without having to talk to anyone, he was bombarded by the very shrill voice that he'd come to dread these past three weeks. This was the voice of the person who ran the desk in the lobby area. If you could even call the mess of chairs and cockroaches a lobby at all, "Hey there, Ken-Ken! My main man! The Abbot to my Costello! The butter to my toast!"

Kenny sighed and gave the man a polite smile, "Morning, Jim." He waved at him, not really feeling in the mood for a conversation. He lightly picked up the pace to act as if he were on a time crunch and rushed out the door before he could get into a conversation with the man. Sure, he was a nice guy, but Jim was the type of person to keep talking until his tongue fell out. Kenny did not want to have to deal with that before a cup of coffee and maybe a punch to the face. Who knows? It wouldn't be unwelcome at this point. Plus, New York City was known as a place where surprises happen.

As he walked, the young man, put in his earbuds, trying to tune out the sound of hipsters passing out fliers for their shitty coffee shops and car horns blaring. He plopped about five bucks in change from his pants pocket to an older woman on the street with a sign claiming she was hungry and homeless. Sure he hadn't had his coffee, but he wasn't about to let someone starve so close to where he lived. Five dollars was at least enough to get something from McDonald's or get some 7-11 food, or something.

After grabbing his six dollar coffee, he made his way to the store. When he saw the lines at the registers, he groaned, knowing that with his luck, he wouldn't be out of there anytime soon. And, of course, this assumption was correct. He had a long grocery list, enough to be getting several things from each isle. Each turn he took into the next section, Kenny was held up by quite a few people taking their time to figure out if they wanted store brand or name. 'Just get name! Fuck! You know it tastes better!' He thought to EACH person he was stuck behind. Ken swore to God he'd shoot himself if he ever found himself acting so old and dumb.

By the time the poor sap finally paid for everything, and had all his items stored in the bags he'd brought himself and in his backpack, it was almost five in the afternoon. Sure, he woke up at 11:30, but this was fucking ridiculous. An entire day off spent at the damn store. Amazing. 'Isn't life so Goddamn funny?' He asked himself as he headed home, slower than how he'd gotten there because of all the groceries. He really wished he had a car right then. Even sitting in traffic meant he wouldn't have to carry so much for so long.

As Kenny was almost to his block, he found himself frozen at the sound of a loud clicking sound. This was a sound he knew well from all the hunting trips with his father as a young boy. The voice that came after the click of the handgun made him start to shake at the knees, "Put your shit down and walk towards me, pretty boy!" Spoke the person behind the gun.

Kenny turned to face the man, setting his bags down, careful not to make any sudden moves, "Okay. Here I am. Putting my stuff down." He said, trying to remain calm and levelheaded as he walked towards the other, but his fear was only intensified as he caught sight of how the man was looking at him. This wasn't a robbery. The gaze wasn't on anything he set down. It was on Kenny. A twisted look of malice and a finger on the trigger ready to fire were clear signs by themselves, but his heart sank as he saw a black van pull up and slide open the side door. Shit. What the fuck was this?

"Get in the van, homo." Ordered someone fom in the darkness of the vehicle. Kenny hesitated. Clearly this was a hate crime, but what were they planning? A kidnapping surely, but... what would happen if they got him? Maybe his better option would be to get shot. At least then, he could play dead and maybe they'd drive off. If he got in, would he have a fate worse than death? Probably. This thought began to flood his entire being, filling his mind with anything and everything he'd seen on shows like SVU. Would they hurt him and then drop him back off? Or maybe they'd rape him until they got tired of him and then let him go. Or perhaps, they'd hurt, rape, torture, and beat him to death slowly. Either way, he wasn't going in that van. He'd rather get shot right here and die quickly than deal with whatever plan these assholes had. So, Kenny closed his eyes and took a step backwards, causing the man to lift his gun. His eyes were shut tight, ready for what was to come as he heard a shot fire. He huddled to the ground and covered his head, flinching heavily as more shots began to fire and the sound of metal crushing metal could be heard amongst other sounds that were close to a struggle. He didn't move. He didn't open his eyes. The poor young man just started to cry.

There was a long silence before he heard a deep, gruff voice speak from above him, "It's alright, kid. You're safe. Go ahead and stand up." Said the unknown person, clearly trying to sound like they were sympathetic.

Kenny lifted his head, body shaking more than it ever had as he looked up. And up. And up. There were large feet in front of him, a huge mace swinging beside the legs. There were gigantic hands holding this mace. He stood up to follow the body more, seeing a large shell and noticing greenish-blue skin. He looked up to the face of a giant mutant spiky turtle and put a hand over his mouth, stumbling backwards a bit.

The poor thing still had tears in his eyes as he just stared in shock at the beast that seemed to have saved his life. Was he meant to run? Was he supposed to thank the creature? What was this thing?! "Look, I know I'm a scary guy, but I need ya to talk to me." The creature said, taking a knee to look at Kenny in the eye, "Ya ain't hurt, are ya?" He asked, eyes scanning the boy over. Kenny responded by shaking his head and putting his hands back down to his sides as he realized this thing wasn't here to hurt him.

"Good. Now speak to me. You're in shock right now from what just happened and I ain't leavin' 'til you're calm again. Okay, kid?" Kenny nodded, "Alright. You're understandin' me. That's a good sign. Ya got a name, kiddo?"

"K-Ken..." He gulped, trying to breathe naturally again, but it just wasn't coming to him, "Kenny..." His voice was shaking like crazy, but at least he was speaking.

"Short for what, Kenneth?"

"Yes..."

"Ya live close to here?"

"A b-blooock away..." He took a deep breath.

"You're alright, Kenny. Take ya time. Ya got any questions for me?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering, "Wh-Who are you?" Kenny asked, knowing that was a better question than asking what the creature was.

"Hm. Never been asked for a name by anyone before." The giant mutant smirked, taking a seat against the wall next to them, "Name's Slash." He paused before his next question, "You ain't scared of me?"

"No... not really. I was a l-little at first, but..."

"But?"

"I think you saved me from a fate-fate worse than death, Slash."

The turtle seemed a little taken aback by such a statement. He hadn't heard his name come out of the mouth of anyone he saved before. Usually by now, the person had either run off or begun to sob and beg to be allowed to live, "I-... Uh... Just doin' my job, kid. No big deal."

"It... really is a big deal, Slash." Kenny said, finally taking a step forward, bending over a bit before he hugged the turtle that was sitting against the wall.

Slash froze, mace dropping from his hand as the handle hit the pavement. No human had ever gotten near him besides those friends of the turtles. And neither of those children had ever hugged him, "Chill, k-kid. It's alright... I've-I've gotcha." He wrapped am arm around the shaking boy, wondering why he said 'I gotcha.' Instead of something less intimate like 'you'll be okay'.

Slash's heart sank into his giant stomach the moment he felt the boy shake, hearing him begin to sob. What the Hell were these guys planning to do to this kid that had gotten the boy so worked up?

As if by some instinct in his minuscule amount of human DNA, his first response was to start rubbing Kenny's back. It was an awkward rub. One that showed his human contact was in the range of small to none at all, "You're okay... Just let it out..."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Getting to Know You

A week after the incident, poor Kenny had two things stuck in his brain. One, New York City was way scarier than he thought it'd be, and two, he really wanted to see Slash again. In fact, he wanted to see the other so bad, he began purposely walking at night, approaching sketchy people, and the like, but something else he found out about the big city: Trouble only happened when you didn't want it to. The more he attempted to try and draw attention, the less he got. And so, after a while, Kenny stopped trying.

The pink haired boy started to try another method in order to find Slash. He began looking for sightings of the mutant online. Public forums, blogs, anything that popped up on Google, at first, really. Once he found a forum he liked, he followed link after link of blurry picture on a blog post the forum led to. Some of them seemed legit, but others were unironically doctored and altered, but not very well.

It felt as if he'd been searching for days when he jumped at a knock on his fire escape window. Immediately, the kid grabbed his mace, only to drop it with a smile forming big enough to make his cheeks dimple, "Slash!" He shouted, shutting his laptop and running to the window to open it for him, "What are you doing? I thought you'd be like... hiding away from like paparazzi. Did you know you have a huge following online?"

"Kid... I ain't got a damn clue what an online is or why you think people know me, but-"

"Wait! Hold on! I'll show you! I was trying to see if anyone else knew you and I stumbled across a forum where people in the city have spotted you with blurry photos!"

"You... You were lookin' for me?"

"NO! Well... Yes. But not in a weird way. I just... feel like I owe you... and I sorta missed you... a little." A dark blush appeared across Kenny's face as he opened up his laptop and scrolled down.

Slash groaned and stepped inside, figuring this was an invitation to come in, since, for some weird reason, Kenny seemed to miss him. He was barely able to fit, but he got inside, so that was the important part, "Holy shit, kid. That really is me! Ya say these were taken by strangers?"

"Hell yes! Look! This guy says you saved his puppy from a burning building! And this one says you slammed some thug into a wall for stalking an old lady! You're a hero, Slash! I bet if you came forward-"

"No way! Look. I like ya, Ken. Ya have good intentions and a kind heart, but I was trained to stay in the shadows. Takin' the glory would be a shitty thing to do."

"Hm..." Kenny hadn't thought of it that way. He assumed all heroes would want to be in the spotlight, but with logic like that, who could argue, "Well... Maybe you can let ME thank you?" He smiled, taking Slash's hand and guiding him over to the mattress on the floor he called a bed, "Here! Take a seat! Being born and raised with manners, I can't just invite someone into my home and not make'em a batch of sweet ice tea!" The boy smiled, a slight southern accent slipping from his mouth, an accent he'd been trying to conceal since living in a big city up north.

"Kid, I-" The mutant was about to argue, but he lost all train of thought when the five foot boy took his hand and led him to the bed, "Well... I guess some tea wouldn't hurt. But how in the world are ya gonna make it iced? Ain't tea supposed to be warm?"

"Not in the south, it's not. I'm from Virginia and there are three things we don't do: let people go hungry, waste food, or invite people in without offering them a cold drink! You're not hungry, are you?"

Slash couldn't help but snort, putting a hand on his face, "No. No. I'm good. A friend of mine brought me a salad not too long ago." He laughed, having never met someone like Kenny, he wasn't sure how to react to this amount of hospitality.

"Oh, shit! You're a turtle. You don't eat meat, do you?"

"Not sure where you got your info on turtles, kid, but turtles are omnivores."

"Really? Hot damn! I'm making beans and franks tomorrow night! You should stop by and have dinner with me."

After bringing Slash his tea, the two talked for hours. Kenny explained what it'd been like growing up on a farm and Slash told him about where he'd come from. It had been so long since either of them had had this much conversation with another person that wasn't already a close friend. It was really refreshing, and it didn't take long for the mutant to become attached. He was going to make keeping Kenny safe a top priority since he wasn't using Slash for fame. In fact, he wasn't sure if this guy even had a mean bone in his body.

"I'd like to meet your other friends some day. Must be nice to have a sort of family that big."

"I never called'em family, kid."

"You didn't have to." Kenny smiled, baby blue eyes reflecting in the bedroom light above the two, causing Slash to get lost in them.

"So..." The terrapin started to speak, "Tomorrow after dinner... Any chance ya'd... let me show you the city from my point of view?"

"You mean like... on the roofs and stuff?"

"Yeah. At around ten, there's a spot in the city that reflects the moon so perfectly that all the windows light up the area."

"It sounds beautiful, Slash! I'd love t-"

Kenny was cut off by a long yawn, making the mutant realize that it was almost 2 am, "Shit! You have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine! I like talking to you."

Slash sighed. As much as he felt the same, he knew it would be better if he let Kenny get some rest before he started work the next day, "We can talk tomorrow at dinner. I'll come over when it's dark... And uh, thanks for the huge glass, kid."

"It's a mason jar. Granny gave it to me when I moved here."

"Yeah. That." He smiled, "Sleep tight, kiddo. Alright?"

"Okay. I'll try my best!"

Without another word, since Slash didn't quite care for goodbyes, he snuck out the window, grabbing his mace that was propped against the railing of the fire escape. He was about to hop to the roof when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned, bending to Kenny's level, about to ask what he needed before being cut off by a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, Slash. Thank's for everything." The boy said with a smile, making the mutant so nervous that he had to jump away. How else was a mutant who felt like he didn't belong supposed to respond when a cute boy kissed him? Seriously? HOW?!

Kenny smiled as he tucked himself into bed that night. He felt sort of safe, knowing he had someone like that keeping him safe, and for the first time since he moved there, the moment his head hit the pillow, all the background noise became a blur, letting him drift right to sleep. It was amazing how fast someone like him went to sleep when they felt protected by a giant mutant terrapin with a mace and hands strong enough to crush a grown man into a puddle of goo.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Weird Feelings

It was just before Dark when Slash hopped his way on a roof near Kenny's place. A friend already there waiting for him, "Hey, Spike. Got your text. You type pretty cryptically for someone with such fat fingers." Joked Raphael, taking a seat on the edge of the building, "What's wrong?"

"I have a problem..." The mutant started. "And it ain't the kind we can punch away..." Slash rubbed nervously at his arm, looking at Raph as if searching for any knowledge on his outer appearance.

"Then what sort of problem is it, man? You know I've always got your back." Raph, patted Slash on the back of his shell, smiling at him, but had a look of caution on his face. He knew Slash only contacted him if it was a dire necessity.

The larger mutant sighed, gaze falling to the roof rather than on Raph now. "Yeah. I know. It's just... I don't really know how to explain it." He admitted.

"Try, buddy. I'm all ears. Metaphorically, I mean." Raph smirked.

"Well... ya see... there's this guy. He has pink hair and lot's of piercings and he's really short and kinda cute and-"

"What about him?" Raph insisted, trying to move the conversation forward.

The larger mutant looked beyond nervous as he explained, "Well. He has me feeling tight in he chest and nervous. Sometimes when he says things, I just watch his lips move and smile."

"Hold on! This is a guy you've MET! Like someone you know?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I just hearing about him now? You usually tell me everything."

"Well, because... I didn't know how to tell ya. I saved him from some thugs and I thought that was the end of it, but every night after, I saw this same guy around town trying to get into trouble. I think... I think he wanted to see me again. So last night... I knocked on his window and he let me in his apartment."

"So what you're telling me is... this guy has a crush on you?"

"I didn't say-"

"Spike." He said sternly.

"Yeah. I think he does. And I... I think I sort of..."

"Holy shit, you like him back! Dude! What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't have a clue, Raphael. I'm supposed to have dinner with him tonight and-"

"That's a date, dude."

"What?"

"A date. You agreed to a date, Spike"

Slash's cheeks became a deeper greenish-blue as he looked away from his best friend. He honestly hadn't thought of it like that, "Great. Now I'm even more nervous!"

Raphael laughed, putting a hand on the front of his shell where his belly was located, "You've got it bad, man. Real bad. I'll tell you what. Why don't you go and I'll knock on the window and crash the party. Act like I followed you and wanted to know what was up?"

"Ya'd... really do that, brother?"

"Of course! If anything, I'll get to pick on you later if you act like a moron in front of your new boyfriend. Kinda like what I do with Donnie and April."

And so, after a not so emotional talk about feelings, Slash took a head start to Kenny's place and knocked on his window, the dark tint still present on his cheeks as he watched the cute boy walk to the window and open it for him, leaning the front half of his body out of it, "Hi, Slash." He had the sweetest smile on his face, genuinely happy to see the other again, "Come on in! I've got the table set up for you. I went out and bought a chair for larger people so that you wouldn't like... fall through the ones I have."

"Ya... Ya didn't have to do that, Ken."

"I know. I wanted to."

Just as the boy showed Slash to his seat another knock came at the window. The large mutant knew just who it was before the voice spoke, "Spike? Where are you at, dude?" He stuck half his body in, the same way Kenny had done earlier, only it wasn't as dainty with such a clumsy shell.

The pink haired boy walked into his bedroom and tilted his head, "Can... I help you?"

"Hey, man... Uh... Another turtle just came in here... and I wanted know what was going on. He skipped out on some ass kickin' yesterday, so I followed him here tonight."

"Uh. He's in the kitchen. Do you... wanna come in?" The boy blinked his baby blue eyes and Raph could definitely see why Slash had fallen under his spell. If someone as cute as that gave Raph positive attention the way Kenny had with the larger mutant, Raph would be pretty smitten, too.

"Yeah... Spike never told me he had a human friend." He said, stepping inside, "I'm Raphael, by the way."

"Raphael?! Oh my gosh! Slash has told me all about you!" Ken got so excited he ended up hugging Raphael, who didn't really mind since this guy smelled like roses and now sewer like his brothers did, "I didn't think I'd get to meet you so soon! Come on in! Have some dinner with us!"

Raph took a whiff of the air and shrugged, rubbing his hands together, "Dinner? Shit. What are you cooking?"


	4. The Ex

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as Kenny became more and more used to Slash coming over. Everyday, the giant mutant would swing by his apartment and chill there until the morning came around before he would head out. It was a system and it worked perfectly. They liked each other and yet there wasn't any pressure for them to move forward. They were practically inseparable after about six in the evening, but as all good things do, this system, eventually came to an end, forcing them to change when and how they met up for some time.

Everything was going normally, the two were on Kenny's floor bed, watching a haphazardly propped up smart TV, plugged in properly, but not hung up professionally like it should've been, sort of just laying on the floor, leaned on the wall. They had on some comedy Netflix sketch and were both enjoying themselves when a knock came at the door. The two froze, both their mouths stuffed with popcorn as Kenny paused the TV and blinked. He NEVER had visitors so this was definitely an odd thing to hear.

A familiar voice on the other end, made Kenny cringe as he swallowed the mouthful of food. He pointed to the fire escape, signaling Slash to hide behind the wall of his apartment. He opened the door and on the other end was a very tall, sorta good looking young man. He had dark hair and piercing eyes. Slash frowned as he saw this guy step in like he owned the place.

"Oh... Hey, Donovan..." Said Kenny, immediately uncomfortable.

"You know. I called you and you didn't pick up. Wanted to let you know I was in town."

"Great. Bye."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I miss you." Donovan said leaning in close the short young man, "I went through the trouble of sweet talking your mom into giving your address and this is how I'm treated?"

"You miss me? Is that why you cheated on me?"

"It was an accident. A lapse of judgement. It won't happen again."

"No. It wont. Because you're leaving!" Kenny said, trying to push the other back towards the door, "Besides... I'm sort of... seeing someone."

"Seeing some-..." Donovan's face darkened a bit, lips curving down, "I knew I heard someone else in here. Where is this new squeeze that'll send you crawling back to me. Did he escape because he's scared of me?"

As the argument progressed, Slash started to become angry, but he stayed out until he saw Donovan grab Kenny by the wrist, "You think you can do better than ME?" Hissed the tall man, "You think sexing it up with some asshole is gonna make you-...you...HOLY SHIT!" The man shrieked as he let go of Kenny and fell to the floor in surprise, "What the fuck is that thing?!"

Slash stepped completely into the apartment, growling at the young man, "I happen to be the 'new squeeze' you were referrin' to. And I also don't like you touching him that way. Makes me... pretty mad." The turtle smirked, getting right in Donovan's face. The man whimpered as he looked at Slash getting closer to his face before the terrapin whispered the word, "Boo!" brow bumping up as he said it. The man on the ground screamed, scrambling to his feet and running out the door, not even bothering to close it.

"Pff-. Candy-ass." Slash laughed as he turned to Kenny, closing and locking the door before bending down and taking Kenny's hand to study his wrist, "You alright?" He asked.

"Fine... I'm just... Yeah. I'm fine"

"Kenny. You're crying..."

"I am? No! It's uh..."

"And your wrist is bright red."

Slash was concerned. Mostly about Kenny, but that guy saw him up close. A guy that clearly wanted his boyfriend back. What kind of lengths would this guy go to to get him back? He'd already shown that physical contact and hurting another person he supposedly cared about didn't concern him. Would this guy try and harm not only Kenny, but Slash as well? But he pushed it to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to cheer up the young man he just admitted feelings for.

He picked up the pink haired boy and brought him back to the bed, "Let's... Let's just continue our program... okay? Fuck him. He won't be able to get to you." Slash said with a smile as he pressed his beak to Kenny's neck, nuzzling it.

Kenny responded with a snort, playfully trying to push Slash away, "N-No! That tickles, you butt! Cut it out!" He laughed and snorted, the tears that had been from sadness before, were now from laughter, even more so as Slash began to tickle his sides as well, "You-You're doing this on purpose!"

"Making you smile IS my purpose, nerd."


	5. The Party

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"For the eighth time, not yet, kid." Slash laughed as he led Kenny through the sewers, "All ya'd see is piping."

Kenny has a blindfold over his eyes as Slash carried him on his back. The large terrapin figured that this guy could use a night away from home after the events of the day before. Sure, the pipes smelled disgusting at the moment, but the smell would fade as they got closer to the hideout. Not all the way, but enough to get used to, at least.

"Slash!"

"Hold your horses! We're almost there."

"Am I meeting your family?"

"I-...Maybe?"

"Oh geez... Do you think they'll like me?" Asked the pink haired boy, an accidental southern drawl slipping from his lips.

Slash smiled, greenish blush spreading across his cheeks at the way the other spoke. He always found that accent so utterly charming, "I know they'll love ya, babe."

"Babe?" The small man tilted his head curiously.

"Kid! I meant kid..."

"You know... I don't really mind being called-"

"OKAY! We're here!" The mutant said, interrupting Kenny and distracting him enough to hop off the other's back, feeling his way around Slash to stand in front of him.

"Now?" Kenny asked, bouncing a little in sheer excitement, something he always seemed to have when Slash was around.

"Now." The large turtle answered, untying his blindfold.

When Kenny opened his eyes, they sparkled at the lights and balloons hung up all across the home of Slash's family. The boy looked back at Slash with a mix of curiosity and wonder, mouth agape enough to show just his top teeth as he blinked. He then turned back to all the lights and to the table of pizza and cake. This couldn't be all for him. There was no way, "Please tell me it's someone's birthday."

"Not a chance. It's all for you. Every bit of this." Slash smiled, nudging the other forward just as Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey popped out from behind the table. This made Kenny nearly jump out of his skin before he laughed with relief, putting a hand on his thumping heart. Immediately, the boy noticed the different colored headbands on the brothers. For some reason, he pictured them all red like Raph's. He noticed the orange-banded one looked the most excited, so he approached him first.

"Hi. I'm K-"

"HOLY MOLY! Raph said you were cute, but I had no idea he meant this cute! Like... you're small, cute, dude."

Kenny turned a dark red, not really knowing how to respond to this. He smiled and slinked over back to Slash, hugging onto his arm, "Thanks. I like your freckles uh... Mikey, right? You're just like Slash said. Outgoing and not afraid to say anything."

"Yo! Good description, but did he mention my stellar looks?"

"Enough, Mikey. You're freaking him out." Interrupted a turtle with a blue bandanna, "Hi. My name is Leonardo. Mikey's right, though. We've all heard so much about you these past few months. All Raph talks about is how happy Slash is."

"Slash? Happy? He's such a grump, though." Joked Ken, making the others laugh as Slash's face turned to one of embarrassment.

"THAT is SO true!" Spoke the purple banded turtle, clearly laughing way harder than the rest. Kenny could tell he was trying to outshine the others and make the boy think he was the coolest.

"And you must be Donnie. The uh... smart one." Ken smiled, stepping out from behind Slash's arm again.

Don snorted and waved his hand, laughing with fake embarrassment, "Oh! Well aren't you just so sweet! Oh man! I wouldn't say I'm the smart one. We're all smart. I'm just the one that fixes things... and makes things... and invents things... and- OW! RAPH!" The gapped tooth turtle whined, rubbing the back of his head after it was smacked, "As the smartest of the group, I need-OW!"

The hothead had smacked him again, rolling his eyes before walking over to Kenny and putting him in a playful headlock, "Well? Are we just gonna stand here and socialize, or are we gonna eat some pizza and party!"

"PIZZA! PARTY! PIZZA!-"

"Mikey! I was asking the human, not you!"

"...-PARTY!"

"MIKEY!"

The argument between the brother made Kenny snort. This escalated into a chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter, making all the boys pause and stare. This kid had barely said two words, but now he was laughing so hard that tears had formed in his eyes and he was snorting like a pig and since laughter was contagious between these two, Slash was doing his best to hold back his own laughter, shaking with a hand over his mouth. The boys looked stunned. Not even Raph had ever seen Slash so happy before. The air only seemed to be full of laughter until Kenny wiped his tears away and put a hand on Raphael's shoulder, "S-Sorry. I just... I have an older brother and-" He giggled a bit, "I know these arguments all too well." He admitted, making small smiles cross everyone's faces. Kenny was one of the most genuine they'd ever met... Well, besides Mikey, of course. He always came first.

"Dudes! Can we party now, or what?!" Michelangelo asked with a large grin on his face.

"YEAH!" Ken raised his arms and laughed a bit, "LET'S-! LET'S PARTY!"

This was all the freckled turtle needed to hear before he flipped on some loud tunes with the remote in his that had been on his belt. He grabbed Kenny by the hand and spun him around a little, forcing him to dance and making the boy laugh before Slash tapped Mikey on the shoulder and cleared his throat. He raised a brow at the orange clad turtle, who blushed and gently backed away from Kenny. Slash smiled, lifting the boy in the air and dancing with him in Mikey's place.

The size difference between the two was less off-putting and more adorable now that the boys could see how the two physically interacted. It was actually pretty cute, watching Slash dance with Kenny like someone would with a large stuffed animal, only... there was quite a bit of emotion behind it. Kenny's emotion was easy to see with his gray-blue eyes reflecting light so purposefully, but Slash's emotions were a rarer commodity. His face could hide a lot, and yet, in this moment, he was clearly having a good time, tossing Kenny gently into the air and catching him before he spun them around. Slash was so large, none of this was to the beat, but neither the couple or any of the boys seemed to care. It was far too much fun for everyone.


	6. The Smallest Ninja

After exchanging numbers between the boys and himself, Kenny was happy to begin the walk home with Slash. The two had been separated the entire party after their dance, due to everyone wanting to know the private details of their relationship. At the moment, though, there wasn't much to share. Just a few Netflix dates and one evening spent on a rooftop while they watched the moon reflect perfectly off the buildings, lighting the whole city. Sure, it was sweet and arguably romantic, but there was yet to be anything juicy. The two talked on and on about what each boy asked them, laughing all the way up the stairs and out of the manhole.

Once out, Kenny paused at a small... minuscule noise nearby, "Slash...? Did you hear-?" Kenny asked, cut off by a piece of metal, swishing by his face with enough grace as to not be heard, but powerful enough to have done some serious damage. This move was precise, an attempt to scare someone away. He jumped back, falling on his ass, panting at how close that had been to killing him.

Slash ran over to the boy when he noticed a small, almost paper-like cut on his cheek. He looked to the wall and frowned as he saw a star wedged in between two bricks, "The foot..." he whispered, standing up in defense in front of Kenny and pulling his mace off of his back, "Show yourselves, assholes! You think you scare m-...e?" The last syllable was said in sheer terror as he watched a soldier jump to the ground in his peripheral vision and grab Kenny up by his arm. The giant terrapin spun to face them and felt his heart sink when he saw a sword to Kenny's neck, "Let. Him. Go!" He growled, but only a chuckle escaped the mask of the ninja before him.

It was odd, seeing a foot clan soldier who wasn't a bot, but Slash had no time to worry about this right now. He had to help Kenny. When he took a step forward, the soldier took one back, making Slash realize that Kenny was their only leverage. He took another step and backed the soldier into the wall, noticing that this person's hand was shaking pretty violently and this was when he realized this ninja wasn't here to hurt Slash or kill Kenny. This wasn't even business for the Foot, "I know ya don't wanna hurt him-"

"I will!" A shaky voice, much younger and more feminine than Slash assumed would be under that mask, spoke.

"No... ya won't, kid..." he said, setting down his mace to show he meant no harm to the other.

"Please! Don't make me hurt him! I need you to kill me!"

"What?! I ain't gonna kill ya!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Screamed the young ninja as she held the sword closer to Kenny's throat, only now did Slash notice that she had been standing on her tip toes to reach Kenny, even though he was so short.

Slash's eyes went wide as a small trickle of blood went down Ken's neck and stained the collar of his shirt. Not enough to leave more than a paper cut, but that sword was sharp. One false move and this little kid could really harm Kenny, "P-Please... I can't kill you and if you kill him, you'll kill everything I live for... Drop the sword and we can talk about this."

I-I don't-..."

"Please!" He begged, voice wavering enough to show that he was torn with emotion, "P-Please, kid... Drop it. Please..."

The child's hand twitched a bit, making another drop of blood stain Kenny's collar before doing as was told. The sword hit the ground with a metal clang and Kenny immediately ran over to Slash who held him tightly and let out a relieved sigh. He looked back over to the little ninja when she fell to the ground, pulling off her mask to reveal dark black, curly hair, and beautiful brown skin. She had tears falling down her face as she looked up at the other two.

Slash's heart immediately sank as he walked over to the girl, Kenny following him, but from far behind, although who could blame him at that point?

"How in the world did a sweet little thing like you get mixed up with the foot clan, kid?" Asked the mutant, sitting next to her so as not to be as intimidating.

"I was... in Chris Bradford's Dojo as a student. He said I was a natural... A prodigy and one day, he brought me to The Shredder... and I don't wanna be part of this anymore... If I quit, they'll never stop hunting me... So the only way I can leave The Foot is to-"

"Die..." Finished Slash, a sinking feeling in his chest as he said that word in regards to a little girl, "I-... I'm sorry, but... I can't take the life of a child... I don't even do it with adults unless I gotta."

"I don't wanna h-hurt people anymore..." She said, starting to sob hard enough that she began to hyperventilate.

At this, Kenny let his guard down and walked over to her, sitting on the ground and pulling her to his lap, petting her hair, "Shhhh... honey... D-Don't get all worked up, babydoll. You have a name?"

She looked at Kenny with hazel eyes and hiccuped as she spoke, "Marilyn..."

"You got a family, Marilyn?" She nodded in response, breath still hitching every few seconds, "Well then... we're gonna take you home. And if you need our help to get rid of them foot creeps, you just give us a call."

"Kenny." Slash raised a brow.

"Okay, you give Slash a call. I can't do anything."

This exchange made Marilyn laugh a little, wiping at her own tears, "You guys... really thing you can protect me?"

Slash smiled at her, "Me and my brothers can. I promise."

After taking the time to calm the small angel down, Slash picked her up in his arms and the two took her home, making sure to leave their numbers in her cellphone and setting them to her speed dial. And once Marilyn was safe, the two began to walk home, Kenny exhausted now not only from the party, but from being threatened by a small ninja, "At least there's never a dull moment with you around." The boy chuckled, hugging Slash's arm and smiling up at him.


End file.
